Blissful Things
by Aihara Aya
Summary: Marinette and Adrien are married to each other. They have three children: Hugo, Emma, and Louis. But the two are still Ladybug and Chat Noir of Paris... and apparently the children don't know their identities? How is the daily life of this adorable family? For #MLCountdown Week Day 7 on tumblr. Future!AU, OCs as the kids.


Disclaimer :

Miraculous Ladybug © Zagtoon

Summary :

Marinette and Adrien are married to each other. They have three children: Hugo, Emma, and Louis. But the two are still Ladybug and Chat Noir of Paris... and apparently the children don't know their identities!? How is the daily life of this adorable family? For #MLCountdown Week Day 7 on tumblr.

Warning :

Future!AU, OCs as the children.

Author's Note :

This is for #MLCountdown Week Last Day prompt : Future! Also this fic is made based off headcanons of me and Lillac1026 on tumblr. The names Hugo, Emma, and Louis are based off Marinette's wishes on episode 1 on how will she name her children with Adrien. But we decided in this headcanon that Louis and Emma will be twins, while Hugo is their big brother. I hope you guys will enjoy it!

* * *

 _1\. Reaching The Dream_

Adrien Agreste looked at what his youngest children—the twins, his daughter and son—were doing behind the couch he was sitting on. The blonde girl and boy were staring at each other for a good one minute without doing anything else. Adrien raised one of his eyebrows, confused at the said scene, but just as he was gonna turn back, he heard a loud colliding sound.

"Meow! Gotcha, Lou!"

"Emma, this isn't fair! You were too fast for me to avoid!"

The girl grinned, "Hehe, it's not my fault that you're too slow!" and she turned to face her father who was apparently surprised seeing his daughter tackling her younger brother to the floor in an instant—as seen from his suddenly widened green eyes—also she made a cat sound! Somehow Adrien felt so proud... but something wasn't right. Emma never had an interest in cats before, was it a coincidence she mimicked a cat? Or...

"Daddy! How was it? Am I good enough?" her sapphire blue eyes blinking in excitement.

"Good for what, Emma?" instead of Adrien, the question came from her mother, who just arrived at the living room, raising an eyebrow as well, a white apron was still worn on her.

"Good enough to be like Daddy!" Emma answered happily.

"Well, sis, will you step aside from me now?" Louis rolled his eyes while Emma just lets out a small 'whoops' and stood near Adrien, letting his brother to get up after being tackled harshly.

"' _Good enough to be like Daddy'_? What are you talking about, sweetie?" Marinette asked with a smile, yet she still threw a suspicious expression to her husband—who were cold sweating.

"Well," Emma looked at Adrien, "I ever saw Daddy acted like a cat with all those 'meow-ing' and he once tried to catch a bug in the living room just like a cat and he did it! Daddy caught the bug! So I was training to be as good as Daddy!"

A silence filled the air for some seconds before Marinette frowned at her husband.

"Adrien?"

Her question demanded an answer with a good reason, as in why he _acted like a cat_ when there were children around, and he knew it. But in the end, Adrien just let out a cat grin while still cold sweating.

"Err, I thought the children know I love cats? And..."

"And?"

"... did you see our daughter's great potential? I should probably teach Emma on 'How to be a cat' in the future."

Emma squealed in happiness, and Marinette Agreste just resisted the urge to slap her forehead that day.

* * *

 _2\. When Thunders and Nightmares Come_

Adrien and Marinette decided since four years ago—exactly when the twins were six years old, and Hugo was eight—that they will separate the boys and the girl's bedroom that previously the three slept in the same bedroom for a straight six years. Emma didn't protest anything, though. She said she also need to become a brave girl, who is not afraid of anything. So she slept in her—huge and spacious, Agreste style—bedroom right next to Marinette and Adrien's room.

But old habit dies hard.

Loud thunders and lightning keep coming this night. Emma blinked her blue eyes in shock, then quickly get up from her soft bed. She glanced to the window on her left side, the window glass was wet due to the harsh rain. Sometimes every five seconds she saw lightning here and there in the total darkness behind the window, followed by its sound seconds after. The little blonde girl went down from the bed, shivering slightly, and went out from her room, reaching for her parents.

But not because of the thunders. Emma Agreste was not afraid at all to thunders. When in the middle of the night Adrien heard their door got one small knock, then it opened and showed his little princess stood there—as if she waited for permission—Adrien just smiled, he knew Emma was having a nightmare, and letting her sleep with him and Marinette wasn't a big deal.

And if Marinette was too tired to wake up, Emma knew she could cuddle with her father until morning. And both of them always loved it.

.

.

Meanwhile, in the boys' bedroom across their parents' room... Louis trembled under his thick blanket, hands covered both ears, too afraid to hear the thunders sound. Hugo glanced at his brother for a second who still trembled in a different bed within half a meter from him, before sighing very lowly.

"Do you want to go to Mama and Papa's room, Lou?"

"E-eh? Me? O-of course not, brother! I was just, um, shocked from hearing the thunders... yeah, that's it! I was just surprised a bit, you don't need to worry!" even though he said that, Hugo knew better than anyone that he was still shivering. But he also knew saying anything were useless at the moment. So Hugo decided to just sleep.

"Up to you then. I'm gonna sleep so don't disturb me."

And when the loudest thunders sound was heard seconds after, Louis regretted it all.

* * *

 _3\. The Cat(s)_

"No."

That was the fifth 'no(s)' from Marinette today. She was already busy designing some dresses for Christmas and apparently, her parents called her to ask if she was okay with helping the bakery because they will be so busy this December, she said yes. And today, her three children kept asking her whether they can take an animal as a pet.

Not that actually the whole things were related to this problem anyway.

"Why, Mommy? We just want one pet!" Emma begged her with her adorable pair of eyes, but it didn't work because Marinette was so used to that thanks to Manon twenty years ago.

"No, your father and I are already busy. We can't take care of any pets in this house." she shook her head, hands on her hips.

"Uh, but Papa said yes just now..." right after Hugo said that, Marinette quickly turned her head to Adrien who sat on the couch, lazily waving his hand as a sign of _'yeah I did say that'_. Marinette felt like she want to slap her forehead, but she resisted again and instead turned to Hugo.

"And, what's the kind of animal do you want to have?"

"IT'S HERE!"

Marinette was so shocked when Louis suddenly showed her a little black kitten in his hands—gold eyes staring at her somewhat adorably—as if he magically summoned it in the first place. The kitten was so small that its size just was slightly bigger than Louis's hands.

"You had it all these time behind your back?"

"Hehe, yes." Louis's grin was so similar to Adrien when he became Chat Noir that Marinette was so suspicious that Adrien might already give the children his 'cat-like' habits.

She huffed, "Who are going to take care of them?"

"US!" the three yelled happily with Emma and Hugo hugged Louis from both sides. Marinette was taken aback because how strong their desire was. But no, she will not take any cats, not anymore. She also didn't sure the three will take care of it nicely since she thought they probably will be bored by the kitten not so long after. She shook her head again.

"I'm sorry, but no."

"Pawlease?" that one pun made her 100% sure Adrien already taught them on puns lesson.

"Still, no. We already have annoying black cats and adding more is difficult." she said it while thinking of Plagg and Adrien when he acted like Chat Noir out of costume. But she didn't realize what she said just now, even Adrien raised his eyebrow, somewhat shocked of what he just heard.

"Uh, Mama? But we never had any cats before..." Hugo threw a curious yet suspicious expression. And that was when Marinette realized she better make an excuse quickly.

"I-I mean, in the past. Yes, back then Mama had an annoying black cat and after that another smaller yet more annoying black cat also appeared and I am tired from all these black cats." Marinette tried to make a fake tired face, but one glance to her husband, she could see him grinning widely, Plagg probably also held his laugh somewhere in this room, not that she cared about it anyway.

Hugo seemed like he wanted to argue, but this was the eighth time his mother said 'no'. He did not want to be a rebellious kid, so he just made a disappointed face and glanced at Emma and Louis, telling them not to force their mother. Louis was the first who pouted, followed by Emma. And somehow, without even telling them to, the three went out from the living room with the kitten still in Louis's hands.

A bunch of guilt struck Marinette eventually.

"Well, look at them. Disappointed eyes and pouts, don't you feel guilty?" Adrien said that as he glanced to his wife. He knew Marinette definitely felt guilty, but he also knew how stubborn she was. So when in the end Adrien only received one sharp glare from her, he knew better than to protest.

But it's not Adrien Agreste if he gives up quickly.

Because later when she wasn't noticing, Adrien sneaked up to the kids' room and told them they could keep the kitten. Emma almost screamed in happiness if not for Louis who kept her mouth shut.

"But don't tell your mom, okay?"

"Okay!" the three nodded at the same time.

"Oh, we probably should name her." said Hugo as he looked to the kitten who sat behind Louis.

"I know! Her name is Bianca!" Emma clapped her hands while giggling.

"Uh, Emma? But Bianca means 'white' and this kitten is black." Louis raised his eyebrows.

"She got those white paws." she said.

"But it's only the pa—" a sharp glare from Emma. "—never mind."

The three males must agree, Emma's sharp glare probably inherited from Marinette. No one could protest to Emma anyway. And although all of them intended to keep this as a secret as long as they could,

... it was only the next day when they heard their mother's shriek in the kitchen, with Bianca missing in their room.

"Oops."

* * *

 _4\. Their Wish_

"Big bro! Whatcha doing?" Emma asked as she tackled Hugo from behind, causing a short small gasp came out from the raven-haired boy's lips before he made a light laugh and ruffled his sister's hair. He turned his head again to the window and pointed something.

"See, Emma? There is a ladybug in our house."

"Ladybug in our house!?"

Marinette choked on a mineral water she was drinking in the living room. She quickly turned her head and seeing her daughter jumped in excitement with Louis suddenly ran to them, not noticing the sudden choking sound from their mother.

"Ladybug? The hero or the insect?" Louis asked with a curious expression.

"The insect one of course. We even haven't seen Ladybug for more than two weeks, Lou." Hugo answered without averting his gaze to the red with black spots ladybug that flew above a plant outside the huge window.

Louis's blue eyes lost a little of its brightness due to the disappointment, "Aww, I want to see Ladybug so I can design things based on her!"

"Can't you use your internet to search about her?" Hugo asked while throwing a confused expression.

"Well, isn't it more accurate if I see her directly? I know you two want to see Ladybug as well, and also Chat Noir!" Emma and Hugo didn't say anything more, their youngest brother was right though, they could never meet directly with Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Adrien and Marinette exchanged glances during the small conversation between the three. A part of them felt guilty for not telling their _own children_ the truth, but it was all for the sake of their safety, it couldn't be helped. However, the two adults didn't want to keep the children sad all the time so Marinette stood and approached them.

"Sweetie," she patted Louis's head lightly, "we can go to grandpa's place this weekend and ask him to give you the inspiration to make something with Ladybug design. You know he is a great designer."

His sapphire blue eyes got its brightness again, "Really? Yay, thank you, Mom!" Louis hugged Marinette tightly.

"No fair! I want to see Grandpa too!" Hugo suddenly pouted, following by Emma's nods in protest, agreed with her brother. The thirty-five years old woman just giggled lowly, she knew her oldest son is the one who loves his grandfather the most.

"Of course you two can go as well, right, Adrien?" Marinette turned slightly to her husband who just grinned on the couch.

"Sure, sure. I'll inform him that his lovely grandchildren are coming this weekend." his answer made the three kids smiled widely. They gonna meet their grandpa again after a long time! Louis tugged his mother's shirt, making her facing him again.

"Hm?"

"Will Mom come and help me design it as well? You're the greatest designer we ever know!"

Seeing her son's beautiful smile, Marinette couldn't resist the urge to pat his head again, then she bent down and looked at Louis with a really wide smile.

"Of course."

* * *

 _5\. The Aunt and The Uncle_

Sometimes Alya and Nino wondered why they even wanted to accept their best friend's request over and over again once every a few weekends. As much as Alya loved children, the Agreste children were complete troublemakers if they had someone watching them. All of them, even Hugo although he wasn't as bad as Emma. They loved to make troubles because they knew Nino and her will clean the mess after all of these. Nino had to agree with his wife on this one.

' _Alyaa, you can watch the kids again, right? Me and Adrien have to do some works this weekend again.'_

' _Marinette, I love you as best friend but you know it is so hard to take care of them.'_

' _And you know what will they do if they are left alone in the house with no supervisor.'_

' _...'_

That last sentence made Alya completely determined with a passion for looking after the kids. The last time Adrien and Marinette left them alone for only _two days_ , papers, glitters, books, and even fabrics scattered on the whole floor, as if the kids just threw a party non-stop. But then they discovered if the kids were bored, they will do their respective hobbies _and will not clean the mess_. That's why they need someone to watch them, no, to clean up their mess.

"Adrien should probably hire some maids and butlers seeing how rich they are to look after these kids." said Nino as he watched Louis cut a red-colored fabric not too far from him, probably trying to make something out of it, the hobby that was inherited from his mother.

"Mari said the kids were uncomfortable with that." Alya's answer only made him sighing deeply. Suddenly an idea appeared in her mind, then she clapped both of her hands really hard that it made the three kids suddenly looked at her with a confused expression.

"Kids! Don't you think it's a time for an interesting story? Auntie Alya has tons of interesting real stories! Come here and tell me which story you'd like to hear!" she grinned, working as a journalist made her known some cool stories the kids would probably like.

"Really?" Emma who was previously drawing on some papers quickly got up and ran to Alya and Nino who sat on the couch in the living room, followed by Louis and Hugo who also apparently interested in hearing her stories. Bianca, their newly adopted kitten also walked to sit beside Nino.

"Now, which story do you want to hear? Just tell me."

Hugo, Emma, and Louis exchanged glances. Even without words, the three already knew what kind of story they would like to hear.

"Tell us the stories of Ladybug and Chat Noir, please."

Nino and Alya gulped hard, these kids didn't know yet the heroes are _their own parents_ , but they just want a story of them, it'll be easy, she thought.

"All right, so one day when I was doing my job as journalist as always, in the end of that day I saw Ladybug and Chat Noir fought with—"

"No, not that." Hugo shook his head. "We want to hear the stories of them that haven't existed in any news."

"Such as?"

"Their secret identities!" Emma grinned.

This time Nino and Alya exchanged glances as well, "W-why are you interested in that?"

"Who doesn't get interested in that?" Louis tilted his head.

"And why do you suppose I know them, young man?"

"Ladybug and Chat Noir already exist in this Paris for over than twenty years, right? As a journalist, you must have known some hints about their identities." Hugo's green eyes stared deeply to Alya and Nino's eyes.

' _Shit this kid is good.'_ cold sweats fell down Nino's face as he tried to look at Alya as if telling her 'what should we do now'.

"I-I think we should probably change the topic! Yes, why don't we play, children? Tell me which kind of things do you like us to play with and we'll participate!" groans were previously heard because their not-related aunt decided to throw the story they want to hear, but playing was never boring though.

"Ah, we have something we often do if Mom and Dad aren't home, do you want to see us play it?" Louis asked. Alya and Nino looked at each other before nodded, as suspicious as them that they play it when no one watching, the two just thought maybe it was just a game that only them who understand it or something.

.

.

"Big brother, I'm coming for you!"

"Heh, try to catch me if you can, Emma."

"This isn't fair! You two are taller than me!"

"What's that supposed to do with this game anyway?"

Alya and Nino stared in shock, the kids invited them to the roof, walked toward the end of the roof, then _they freaking went down_ like some sort of a suicide, except they were still alive while clinging to the house wall. And Bianca just stared down, somewhat interested as well.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"We're just trying to reach the ground from the roof as fast as possible."

"GET BACK HERE CHILDREN!"

"Too late, uncle. We often do this anyway."

"YOU SAID WHAT!?"

"Geez, don't scream too loud or the neighbor might hear us and they will tell Mommy and Daddy." said Emma as she tried to land to the balcony in the second floor, racing with Hugo. While Louis was still struggling to get to the balcony. There was nothing that could stop them from going down to the ground.

Maybe there were indeed some Ladybug and Chat Noir's skills that were inherited to them.

Wait, no. Now isn't the time to think about that.

"Mari is _definitely_ gonna kill us."

"... and Adrien."

"And Adrien."

* * *

Author's Note :

That's it. That is all I could write. I know it's not so good, but I'd love to hear some reviews from you guys if you like this one. Thank you!~


End file.
